


Maybe

by WrittenInLove



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInLove/pseuds/WrittenInLove
Summary: Owen teases his Freelancer friend about her prospect of having twins when she decides to settle down.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the people who have ever teased me about my own future childbearing prospects.

“You know, when and if you do decide to have children, you’re probably going to have twins,” Owen suggested grinning at his afro-haired freelancer friend. They were inside the Enclave to prep for a contract given to them by Sentinel Brin. Haluk and Faye were “relaxing” nearby. And by relaxing, Haluk was leering down the Freelancer while Faye watched on worriedly.

“Owen? Owen?! Where in the world did you get that idea?” she demanded.

“I mean look at you, you check off most of the boxes, well so does Faye, but you check off more,” teased Owen. “You’re in the right height range, the right ethnic background, the right family tree, and your mom was a twin and so was your dad, right?”

“Owen, why…?”

“I mean you’d be cute with twins, and you’d get done with having children in one go,” he chuckled.

“But you do realize that it would be twice as hard as a new mom, right?!” the Freelancer asked flabbergasted.

“Well you’re a Freelancer, you know ‘strong alone, stronger together’? You’d be fine, look at all the wonderful babysitters you have around in the Enclave! Yarrow is an  _ excellent _ storyteller.”

“Okay but that’s not a 24/7 thing, and what about the father?!”

“It’s a new time, you don’t need a man. You’re a strong and powerful woman,” Owen teased.

“You can be the Dad. You’ve obviously thought about this enough,” the Freelancer said sarcastically.

“Well for that to happen, we’d need to go on our first date. I’d bring you red roses, and you’d have to like me enough to go on a second date, and a third, and then a fourth. I’m pretty sure we’d get past that stage. Then I guess we’d be boyfriend-girlfriend for a bit, and then I’d propose, and of course, you’d say yes. Then we’d marry in a nice little ceremony on top of the wall at sunset. You’d have flowers in your curly hair instead of a tiara and a veil, and a gorgeous bouquet of red roses, a throwback to our first date. We’d say ‘I do’ and kiss when the sun finally sets. I’d think we’d wait a bit before trying for kids and…” Owen’s voice trailed off blush creeping up his neck to his face. The whole Enclave was silent. Looking around, Owen saw everyone observing them. “We-Well, I thought we were having a private conversation here.”

“Are...Are you asking me out, Owen?” she asked quietly.

“N-No!... _ Yes _ !!...Maybe?” Owen stammered. His body turned into a raging inferno of embarrassment. Everyone was still watching. With a nervous chuckle, Owen leaned back into the wall behind him.

The Freelancer smirked shaking her head. She let out a sigh as she approached her partner, “Maybe I’d like a first date. Maybe I’d even like a second, third and fourth date. Maybe I like the future you laid out for us.”

She gingerly placed her hand on Owen’s chest as she leaned in to whisper, “Maybe I’m even available tonight.”

“Maybe I’m available right now,” Owen said tenderly. He pulled her closer, forgetting the world outside their tiny bubble.

“Maybe I am too,” she answered kissing his cheek. Her arms slithered around his neck.

“Maybe we could go to the bar?” Owen asked.

“Maybe we could, as long as I don’t end up in your bed tonight,” she chuckled

“You don’t want to skip a few steps? I’d think we’d have a cute baby. With your gorgeous looks and  _ my _ natural talent, we’d have a powerhouse,” Owen teased poking her nose.

“Bab **ies** , remember Owen? You said I was going to have twins. And I think I bring more to the table than just my ‘gorgeous looks’,” she laughed.  
  
“You do, we can discuss it at the bar, how about that?” he chuckled. “Maybe we could work out the finer details?”

“ _ Hey _ ,  **maybe** we could close the Heart of Rage before you two go running off to play house yeah?” Haluk snapped at them.

The budding couple froze, they weren’t alone...how did they forget? 

The Freelancer’s cheeks became warm to the touch as she grinned sheepishly. “I’ll see you at the bar, Owen. Don’t forget the red roses,” she whispered in his ear.

“Hey, who do you think I am? I wouldn’t forget such a necessary part of our future life story. I’ll see you there, roses in hand.” he whispered back with a smirk. He watched her bound past the awe-struck lancers and out of the Enclave. If he had known this was the way to her heart, he would have tried it sooner.


End file.
